


Radio Demon Rage

by MetalMistress



Series: Hazbin Hotel: My Deer [Alastor/Death Demon Reader] [9]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: (sort of), Alastor goes HAM on a motherfucker, Alastor is in Hell for a Reason (Hazbin Hotel), Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Comfort/Angst, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Helpful Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Murder, Nice Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Protective Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Romantic Fluff, Sex Positive Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Soft Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), The Author Regrets Nothing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Touch-Averse Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Yandere Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), annnngst, but happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:55:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22720573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetalMistress/pseuds/MetalMistress
Summary: Alastor loves you. He loves you so much that he made you his wife.Being Alastor's wife wasn't all sunshine and roses, however. Most demons saw your relationship as temporary, because they're peasants that don't understand the bond between the two of you. When you get married, however, they begin to realize that you're here to stay. That makes them nervous, because to Alastor's enemies, you are a very big threat....It only makes sense that someone's going to lash out.
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader
Series: Hazbin Hotel: My Deer [Alastor/Death Demon Reader] [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615969
Comments: 32
Kudos: 227





	Radio Demon Rage

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, you sexy motherfuckers!
> 
> I came up with this idea late last night, and luckily I woke up in a pissy mood this morning, so I am READY TO WRITE SOME ANGST!!  
> I'm actually having a rough time, but A03 is my baby and I love coming on here and seeing your guys reactions. It makes my dark life just that much more brighter-- I genuinely love coming on here and seeing you guy's reactions.
> 
> Honestly, I dunno where I'd be without you guys... I don't even want to think about where I could have gone if I wasn't able to come up on here and read your comments and feel appreciated at the darkest points in my life. 😭
> 
> So thank you. Each and every one of you.  
> I love you guys. ❤
> 
> GRAPHIC WARNING: BLOOD. GORE. GUTS. I go into detail. Blah blah blah.

( _Banner made by me._ )  
( _I'm proud of it._ )

_"Being deeply loved by someone gives you strength,  
_ _while loving someone deeply gives you courage."  
_ **-Lao Tzu** _  
_

* * *

When you woke up this morning, the first thing you thought was that the way the red light of the hellish sun peeked through the curtain and cascaded down onto Alastor's face was beautiful. The way his chest steadily rises and fall with every breathe, the way his lips are just barely part, and the way his red and black fluff hair is entirely all over the place...

Alastor was beautiful in the morning, even if he refused to believe it.

"I'm a demon, dear wife." He says. "I am not cute, by any stretch of the imagination!"

You beg to differ. Honestly, has he seen himself in a mirror? At all? Come on.

This particular morning, you felt cheerful. You had just gotten home the night before from your honeymoon, and were feeling quite ecstatic to finally be married to the love of your life after so long. You stretch your arms above your head, sighing in relief as your spine pops. The alligators aren't banging against the house, so you have some time before they start begging for breakfast and decide to make Alastor a cup of coffee. It's not that hard, just toss some of the coffee beans into the hot water and poof, you're all done.

You rise up from the bed, and quietly pad your way down the hall and into the kitchen, and heat up some hot water as you fetch the coffee beans to grind them up. It isn't long before the scent of coffee fills the entire cabin after you put the coffee powder into the cup. The scent of fresh, brewing coffee is enough to wake Alastor up from his sleep. He tiredly pats your side of the bed and lets out a small whine when he realizes that you're the one making coffee. (Of course, Alastor, who else would be making coffee for you?)  
  
As much as he likes coffee, he likes cuddling with you even more.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/184514752@N03/49536909047/in/dateposted-public/)

Still, he slips on a robe and heads out into the kitchen to greet you. He arrives, rubbing his eyes tiredly and says;

"Good morning, my beautiful w-iiiiiiiiiife.... Holy shit!"

As he removes his hand, he is faced with the sight of you brewing his coffee... butt naked.

"Good morning." You smirk. "Coffee's almost done."

"Ok... Can... Can I get a piece of you too?" He says, absentmindedly wiping his mouth free of drool.

"Oh my dear, you can have _all_ of me as soon as you finish your coffee. Here it-- HEY careful, it's hot!"

You try to warn him, but he doesn't care. He just grabs the hot coffee cup, and downs it like a shot before scooping you up and heading back to the bedroom.

"What are you doing, my love?" You giggle.

"Fulfilling my wife's needs!"

"And what need would that be?"

"To be stuffed."

Your eyes widen, not expecting him to be so blunt about it. "Oh my. I'm in trouble, aren't I? Especially after that coffee."

" **Mmm** , prepare to be sore, _dear wife of mine."_

" **Mmm** , bring it on, _dear husband!"_

....It still hurts to walk, 4 hours later

* * *

After you manage to regain some ability to walk-- while leaning against Alastor, who looks entirely too smug for someone who managed to nearly blow out your back-- you and Alastor decide to head to the hotel. It's been a couple of weeks since you've been back, so it's likely you and Alastor have a lot of work that needs to be done. Papers that need to be sorted, guests that need to be entertained, all those joyous, wonderful things. You and Alastor have taken to using your abilities to help around the hotel, as Charlie desperately needs the support. As you're preparing to enter the hotel, Alastor pulls you close to him and presses a breath-taking kiss to your lips. It sends your head in a spin, but you love the way the butterflies flutter deep inside your belly.

"Mmm... thank you."

"You're welcome!" He says cheerfully. "Shall we go in?" He says, motioning to the hotel doors.

"Yes. We shall." You giggle. "You're awfully peppy this morning, more so than usual."

"I'm in a **WONDERFUL** mood!"

"You're _always_ in a wonderful mood."

"True! But today is going to be great, I can feel it! Hahaha!"

You smile at him as the two of you enter the hotel. As soon as you enter the parlor, Charlie, along with Vaggie and Angel dust both pop their heads up upon hearing yours and Alastor's footsteps.

Charlie is the first to run over to you.

"Hey, you two! Glad to see you guys! How was the honeymoon?"

"It was wondrous! We went to her spirit realm! Why, I've never _seen_ such a beautiful place before!"

Charlie smiles, happy to see Alastor in a good mood. It means that there should be less bloodstains to clean up today.

"Come on in you two, I want to update you guys on what's been going on!"

You and Alastor follow Charlie over to where Angel Dust and Vaggie are standing-- by the bar. Vaggie seems to be mildly irritated about something--likely something Angel Dust did or said, but she does offer you a gentle smile and a wave upon your arrival. Angel Dust, on the other hand...

"Heyyy, Spooky tits! How ya doing?"

You giggle and shake your head.

"Spooky tits?" Alastor repeats, slightly concerned as to why Angel Dust finds his wife's breasts to be frightening.

"It's a joke, my love. Because of my markings, I look like a skeleton from the neck up and therefore am 'spooky.'"

"I see! Quite funny, hahaha!"

Angel Dust rolls his eyes. "Have you not heard the song 'Spooky Scary Skeletons'? Totally applies to her."

"I can't say I've heard of it!"

You giggle. "I'm not sure if you'd be a fan of it, but it does have a nice beat. I'll show it to you later, yeah?"

"Sounds good to me!" He says before focusing on Charlie. "So! What did you need us for?"

"Well, I was wondering if you and Morté would be willing to summon up some extra help-- your shadows and spirits, maybe? You see, we have some rooms that need to get sorted and we don't have the staff to do it and..."

...As you all are distracted by Charlie's large list of things that need to get done, a demon comes into the hotel and looks around. His focus falls onto your group, and none of you notice the way his eyes narrow at Alastor in particular. Then, his eyes stare at the back of your head. His eyes travel down your body, before zipping back up to the top of your head. When he comes over to the bar, only then does your group notice him.

Charlie looks over and sees the quiet demon sitting alone. "Sir, do you need help?"

...No answer, other than a soft, grunt. She frowns. Perhaps this particular demon is troubled or is shy to ask for help about being redeemed? She turns to you, and asks; "Morté, would you mind going to see what this patron wants? See if he needs help."

You nod, and move to go see the demon when all of a sudden you're pulled back by Alastor. You whip your head around and look up at him with a wide-eyed, curious expression. "Huh?"

"...Be careful, okay?" He murmurs quietly, glancing at the demon and then back towards you while giving your arm a light squeeze. There's a strange look in his eye that tells you this guy seems to put him on edge. Alastor's senses have never failed him before, and something about this demon just screams 'bad intentions' to him. That unnerves you because _nothing_ unnerves Alastor, and he seems like he _really_ does not want you to go over to this new arrival. But still, you have a job to do. It would look strange if you told Charlie 'No, sorry my hubby said no'. Besides, many patrons that had checked in the hotel seemed shady at first, but many turned out to be genuinely nice people.

You swallow thickly and nod. Taking a deep breath, you turn to face the demon. Carefully and cautiously, you slow approach him with a soft "Sir?"

He looks up at you. The demon looks like he's taken a beating, and almost looks... afraid? It's as if being in your presence frightens him. His face is dirty, and bruised. He's got a couple scrapes here and there, a couple rips and tears in his clothes. He's also got a thin sheen of sweat that coats his forehead. What did he do before he arrived at the hotel? Strange. "Can I help you?" You ask, staying a few steps away from him. He opens his mouth to speak, but hesitates. He licks his lips and swallows-- a nervous gesture. He's clearly nervous about something, and that sends alarms off in your head. 

He lets out a soft sigh, and a barely audible; "I'd like to book a room..."

You nod, and turn your head and call out the Charlie, as she is the one that handles the bookings. She turns to face you mid-conversation, a smile on her face.

..But that smile quickly turns to fear as she screams; "Morté! LOOK OUT!"

You spin back around to face the demon, only to be stabbed in the stomach with a hidden blade he was carrying. You scream out in pain, and fall to your knees as the demon pulls the bloodied blade from your stomach. Your fingers clutch the wound to try to stop the bleeding as you attempt to back away from the demonic threat that seems to loom over you, contemplating if he's going to try to stab you again or not. Alastor, who had been distracted by Charlie, had been making a mental list of things that needed to be done when he heard her call out to you. He turned his head to see what was wrong, just in time to see the stranger stab you in the stomach. As Alastor's eyes fall onto the bloodied blade, he becomes angry.

 _Really_ _angry._

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/184514752@N03/49536179993/in/dateposted-public/)

An loud, ear-splitting, high-pitched staticky noise fills the room, echoing down the hallways and through the entire hotel. It stuns everyone in the nearby vicinity and causes them to painfully clasp their hands over their ears-- including yourself. As this is happening, Alastor seems to go through a series of changes, including a sudden growth spurt. He grows in height, and his antlers erupt from his head until they very nearly take up the entire room, reaching out like the branches of a tree, threatening to impale someone if they were to get too close. Even his limbs seem to grow longer-- his arms extend, as do his fingers until they are lanky and spindly in appearance, like twisted spider legs. His face twists into a maniacal, psychotic expression that depicts rage-- that's not a smile on his face, that's a _promise of death_.

The demon has little chance of survival when Alastor suddenly crosses the room and takes him by the throat.

Alastor asks no questions, he just _does._ He just _moves._ He's like a well-oiled machine that has one purpose, and right now that purpose is to _kill._

Alastor begins to violent toss the demon around the room, throwing him towards the bar and sending him flying over the actual bar itself and into the bottle shelves. The glass bottles crash and fall down onto the demon, slicing their way into his skin as they shatter and break. Alastor doesn't even have to walk towards the bar-- his limbs are so long that he just reaches over and plucks the demon off the floor as if he's picking a berry off of a berry bush. Shadow tentacles erupt from the ground, lashing and whipping about violently, as Alastor loses control of his temper. The angrier he becomes, the more he loses control. The more he loses control, the more his powers go haywire.

Charlie runs over to you, and tries to help you scoot away from Alastor to give him some room-- the pair of you just barely manage to dodge his arm when it swings over your head as he tosses the demon across the parlor. The staticky noise is still there, but not as prevalent or prominent, and she is able to ask you; "Morté, what do I do?! I don't know what to do!" But before you can reply, you both scream as the demon flies over your head, crashing into the bar. Alastor threw him with such force that the entire bar falls apart. Charlie looks back at Vaggie and Angel Dust, who watch on fear as Alastor begins to tear the demon limb-from-limb. She calls out to them; "HELP ME GET HER AWAY!!"

They hesitate for a split second because they don't want to get hit by the flying limbs and body parts, but they do eventually rush forward to help pick you up and pull you farther back, as you whine and cry out in pain-- the knife was a large one and it went deep into your intestine. You're losing a lot of blood, and _fast._ They help apply pressure to the wound to stop the bleeding.

"What the fuck is that noise?!" Angel Dust tries to yell over the sound of the screeching static.

"Is it his microphone?!" Charlie asks you.

"Are we able to turn it off?!" Vaggie asks.

You shake your head back and forth rapidly, and you try to speak over the noise. "The noise isn't just the microphone... it's him! _He's broadcasting!"_

Alastor smiles maniacally, laughing as he plucks the legs off of the demon as if he is plucking petals off of a flower. He tosses the legs over his shoulders, one by one, then the fingers, then the hands, then the wrists and forearms, all while laughing and humming a tune under his breath. All you and the others can do is look on and hope that the horror will end soon as he tears the screaming demon apart. Then as the final blow, he sinks his teeth into the demons neck, and twists his body promptly tearing the head clean off. He spits out the head, aiming for a random corner. Then, he tosses what is left of the body into the same corner and walks over to his microphone, and growls a warning for everyone through out hell to hear into it;

_"And that is what will happen if anyone touches my wife, **ever** again.."_

Fuck, even his voice sounds different like this... it's terrifying, even to you. You try to keep quiet, but when you let out a whimper as a result of another wave of pain rolling through you, Alastor's head whips around to face you. Blood drips from his mouth, as he tilts his head while his bright, glowing red eyes focuses on the others around you.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/184514752@N03/49536909032/in/dateposted-public/)

Everyone immediately panics as he looms threateningly over them before letting out a growl through his terrifying looking smile-- it's more like he's baring his teeth at this point.

"Get away. Get away from me." You warn them. "He'll kill you if you don't. Get, go. **Move**!"

They do as they are told and scramble away from you, choosing to at least stay in the same room because they're still worried about you. They are forced to watch helplessly as Alastor picks you up into his arms. You whimper as you curl into his chest, trying to somehow ease the pain or will it to go away. Then, he lowers his head and presses it to your chest, paying no attention as the blood dripping from his mouth drips onto your torso.

"Alastor, please... It hurts." You squirm, uncomfortable with the way he's gripping you so tight.

"Can't help you if I can't calm down." He says in a low, almost growly sort of tone. You're confused by what he means, at first. Then you realize what he's doing; _he's listening to your heartbeat. He's listening to it so he knows you're alive._

You allow him to press his ears against your chest without complaint, and he begins to steadily shrink to normal size. As soon as he is back to normal, he presses his hand against your wound firmly. He looks into your eyes and quietly murmurs; "Are you alright?"

You nod, grunting in pain.

He returns your nod with one of his own, before looking up at the others with a strained smile on his face. He's still in a foul mood, but he's trying to keep it under control for your sake.

"Stop bloody staring, and get some help. Do NONE of you have medical supplies?!" He asks, sounding snappy.

"Baby, stop. Please. They don't have anything that can help me."

"I'm not going to sit here while you bleed out. I need to fix this. I need to do something."

"Call.. call your mother."

"Dear? Are you delirious from blood-loss? My mother is-"

"I know. Call out to her. She'll hear you because you're related to her. I can't-- I'd have to cast the incantation and I'm too weak. Say-- _argh--_ say her name."

He doesn't hesitate. "ABIGAIL!"

A portal forms in the center of the room and out steps Alastor's mom, in all of her glory. Vaggie, Charlie and Angel Dust are just in shock at everything, and are too dumbfounded to say or do much.

"What is-- Oh dear! Darling daughter-in-law, you're hurt! What is this mess, I-- God, there is blood everywhere!"

"An astute observation." You chuckle humorlessly. "I hate to ask, but can you help me?"

"What can I do?"

"S-soul thread. Remem- _fuck--_ Remember what I said a couple nights ago? I need help."

She nods, and kneels by you. She reaches into her chest, and pulls out a pure white thread that glows so brightly it's almost hard to look at.. 

"Ok... Ok... I'm gonna say the incantation and pull the string... and then I'm going to pass out from it because I have no energy. One of you need to wind the thread around each other.. Can.. can you do that?"

Alastor and Abigail nod. You say the incantation, reach in, and pull out the thread... and promptly pass out, just as you said you would. Alastor takes your soul thread in his trembling fingers and holds it, attempting to steady his hand enough so his mother can attach her own to help you. Noticing her son's nerves, she calmly says; "Relax. She's gonna be fine. Here--"

She places her hand on top of his, using her energy to send a calming warmth through his body. It helps greatly, and he is able to steady his hand enough for her to start winding her thread around yours. As soon as it does, a soft hum fills the room and everyone watches in awe as the wound on your stomach begins to close up right before their eyes. As it closes, Abigail focuses more of her energy, trying to send enough into you so you wake up.

Several, uncomfortable minutes pass by before you wake up with a loud gasp, and Alastor almost collapses by your side in relief. He immediately moves to hug you, when his mother stops him.

"Be careful. She's still weak."

He nods, and carefully, moves to pick you up. He cradles you close to his chest, like you're precious cargo. His smile is strained, and stressed, and his brows are furrowed together worriedly. He's panting slightly, still tired from his transformation, but he knows he has to be strong. _For you._ He looks at Charlie, with a clearly-forced smile.

"I would like to take my wife to my room. Please, do not disturb us."

...No one was crazy enough to risk their head. Not after what just happened.

* * *

You're still weak, but you manage to eventually sit up in bed when Alastor quietly comes into the room to give you some tea. 

"I brought you chamomile tea. I thought it would help you relax."

"Thank you, love."

He walks over to your bedside and sits down on it, carefully passing the hot tea over to you. After blowing on it, you take a small sip. "Mmm, wonderful as always."

"Thank you." He softly says.

You two sit there in silence. The quiet is too much for Alastor-- he needs to hear you. He needs to hear your voice. But he doesn't know what to say, other than;

"I'm sorry."

"For?" You ask, simply.

...He blinks several times. Is it not obvious?

"For downstairs. I--"

"Alastor. Baby. Hubby. My darling, cannibalistic deer husband. You protected me. Let me emphasis once more, you _protected me._ Why in the hell, _pray tell,_ should you be sorry for that?"

"...I did make quite the mess."

You wave your hand dismissively. "It's fine. We can get the shadows and spirits to help clean up later. Besides, it's not like a guest is going to walk in and wonder what happened-- not after the broadcast. I'm sure everyone in hell heard it. Hows your mother? I imagine she was shaken at all the blood."

"Actually no. She was more concerned about you..."

"...And?"

"...She wondered if I had another 'temper tantrum'..."

You outright laugh; "Well, you could-- hahahaha!-- you can say that!"

Alastor giggles, before climbing into bed with you. He snuggles under the sheets beside you, wrapping his arms around you and placing his head on your chest. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, as he listens to the steady sound of your heartbeat while you sip your tea.

"I love you." He quietly murmurs.

"And I love you. Get some sleep-- I know you're tired after all that."

"But--" 

"Don't worry. _I'll protect you."_ You smirk down at him.

He scoffs playfully and rolls his eyes. "Yes Ma'am."

You smile down at him, before cuddling closer to him and sighing contentedly.

Things were going to be alright.

♥

**Author's Note:**

> Hi babies!
> 
> What did you think? Genuinely curious to see what you guys think.  
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated, you know I read every single one.
> 
> Love yo faces.  
> -Mistress


End file.
